1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of applying, drying and bonding fingernail polish, and more particularly to the bonding of protective coatings on a fingernail by means of a prescribed process.
The preferred form of the present invention in to provide a simple but unique method of drying and bonding protective nail coatings that fortifies the fingernail. This unique method provides for a long lasting, non-yellowing, natural looking nails that can be worn with or without nail polish.
The present invention requires the use of instruments including; a UV lamp, acrylic drill, nail file, coarse and medium sanding paper, gel brush, scissors, flat brush, steel brush, cuticle pusher, orange stick, flat brush handle, and anything that is considered tube, squeeze instruments foil or plastic bag. The products consists of pink, clear, and natural acrylic power, UV gel, 70% alcohol, polish remover, cuticle oil, white color polish, sheer pink color polish, and when applicable, nail tips and glue.
The first step is to prepare the fingernail by cleaning the surface from any and all foreign material such as might be left over from the previous nail polish coatings or any dirt or removing any oily film that might interfere with the bonding the base layer of nail polish to the surface of the nail. Once this is done then the steps of present new method can begin.
The present invention method begins with a mixing technique that consists of a power mix incorporated of 1 part of pink powder, 1 part of natural powder, and 3 parts of clear power. A second gel mixture is formulated with 1 ounce of clear UV gel and two teaspoons of power mix. Final preparation of the fingernail requires the entire nail plates to be gently filed.
If a nail tips for extended length is desired, the tips are glued at this time. This is followed by the initial covering stage consisting of a thin coat of gel mix on the entire nail""s plate using a pusher or other instrument with a flat surface. This is followed by putting the nails under a UV lamp for two minutes. For the next step, apply one more coat of gel nix on the entire nail covering the first coat. The nails are then place back under the UV lamp for three minutes.
After the three minutes, take the nails out from the UV lamp and wipe with alcohol. Using the drill with the coarse side of the sand paper, the entire nail is filed to a desired thickness. This is followed by the shaping of the nail. In the next step the finger nail is turned over to file the underside of the nail and to smooth the edges. Then, using the drill medium side of the sand paper, file to smooth the entire nail assuring the product is attached tightly around the cuticle, but the gel mix is not on the cuticle. Upon completion of the sanding, the dust is removed assuring everything is clean.
If a French manicure is desired, a coat of white polish is applied to the nail tip at this time. The flat brush is used to correct the line of white polish on the nail tip.
At this time one thin coat of clear gel is applied to the entire nail leaving one millimeter away from the cuticle. The nails are then placed under a UV lamp for two minutes. After the two minutes, the gel brush is used to apply one thin coat of clear gel on the entire nail ensuring to cover every coat on the nail carefully. This is followed by placing the nails under the UV lamp for five minutes.
After the five minutes, the nails are wiped with alcohol, cuticle oil is applied and the hand is washed. If desired, color polish is then applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous fingernail treatment processes, while these processes may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.
Many problems and difficulties often occur in the application of fingernail treatments. Two of the most prevailing problems, however, are in the drying of the various layers or coatings after one or more coating have been applied to the fingernail. The other problem consists of properly bonding a final finished protective clear coat.
After the application of one or more treatment coats have been applied to a fingernail they are often not completely dry to a point wherein the solvents that help form the nail treatment are not completely released from the treatment before a protective coat is applied. Some methods of applying nail treatment use a heat source along which will dry the nail coating, but if not done properly and timely, it does not cause a good bonding between the nail coatings. The coating looks dry but is sometimes left tacky which allows the coating to open to smudging. Furthermore, if the coating is overly dry it becomes susceptible to chipping and cracking.
The present invention discloses a method of applying, drying and bonding fingernail polish, and more particularly, to the bonding of protective coatings on a fingernail by means of a prescribed process. The preferred method of the present invention is to provide a simple but unique method of drying and bonding protective nail coatings that fortifies the fingernail. This unique method provides for long-lasting, non-yellowing, natural-looking nails 16 that can be worn with or without nail polish. The present invention requires the use of instruments including: a UV lamp, acrylic drill, nail file, coarse and medium sanding paper, gel brush, scissors, flat brush, steel brush, cuticle pusher, orange stick, flat brush handle, and anything that is considered tube, squeeze instruments foil or plastic bag. As part of the method of the present invention, an acrylic powder blend is mixed with a UV gel compound to form a gel blend/mix.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a nail treatment process that provides long lasting protection of the nail.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a nail treatment process that provides clear, non-yellowing, natural looking nails.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a nail treatment process that is not harmful to the natural nails.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a nail treatment process that can be worn with or without nail polish.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail treatment process that prevents smudging or cracking of the coverings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a nail treatment process that is low in cost to apply.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.